Cooter-Shannon Relationship
The Shannon-Cooter Relationship (also known as Shooter, Booter or Coach-Cooter) is the romantic relationship between Shannon Beiste and Cooter Menkins. They met in the fifth episode of the third season, The First Time, when Cooter visited McKinley High looking for new talent for the Ohio State Buckeyes. They separated in Props, when Shannon left Cooter. Episodes Season Three The First Time When Artie Abramsbringsup the topic of sexuality, Shannon and Emma leave the room, flustered at the topic of this. Artie decides to talk about it with Shannon later, when everyone is gone, and she confides in him that she is a virgin. She goes on to talk about her crush on Cooter Menkins, who she says is the "bee's knees," but believes he would never date her. Artie comes up with a plan, approaching Cooter privately, and asking if he had any interest in Shannon. He admits he does indeed like her in a way more than friends, but says she always turns him down, making him reject Artie's request to ask her out. Artie then tells him to just make it more obvious. While Shannon is training, Cooter walks in with a bunch of flowers to give to her. She ignores him, still exercising, until he tells her to stop with the weights. She is confused, not knowing what he wants to talk to her about. He says that he wants to take her on a date, where they both dress like a lady and a gentleman. She starts to cry, thinking somebody set him up, because she states he goes for pretty girls. He denies this, and says he goes for beautiful women, like herself. He proceeds to give her the flowers and walks off, leaving her to cry in what seems like shock and surprise, like she can't believe that happened. We see that they've attended the school production of West Side Story, and the camera zooms in on them holding each others hands, smiling at each other during the song[[One Hand, One Heart| One Hand, One Heart.]] It is pressumed they are dating. I Kissed a Girl This episode shows that the relationship has entered some rocky roads. While picking up an order at Breadstix, Shannon finds Cooter on a date with Sue Sylvester. She is confued because she thought her and Cooter were dating. Shannon proceeds to ask Cooter the nature of their relationship. Cooter states that he does have feelings for Shannon, but that he doesn't know what to make of her feelings for him and that he is at a point in his life where he needs commitment as opposed to a friendship. Beiste is devastated. During the Elections, she sings Jolene in a dream-sequence after saying that her life sounds like a story from a country music song. She later professes the extent of her feelings to Cooter, stating that she loves him and that she will not lose Cooter to Sue without a fight. Yes/No Shannon reveals that she and Cooter went to Taco Bell on Christmas Eve. There Shannon decided she was going to say how she felt straight out, and so she told him that Cooter was her soulmate. They got married subsequently. Choke Shannon comes to school with a bruise on her face. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Sugar, and Tina all make jokes about her possibly being beaten up by Cooter. Sue and Roz overhear them and call them to a lecture in the choir room about why domestic violence is not funny. When the girls perform Cell Block Tango, Shannon walks out of the auditorium, noticeably disturbed by the song. Sue and Roz confront Shannon and ask her why she left, and she then admits that Cooter had come home drunk one night and beat her. Sue and Roz ask Shannon to leave Cooter immediately and Sue offers her a place to stay. Shannon is hesitant at first because she feels that if she leaves Cooter, then no one will ever lover her again. She eventually agrees to stay with Sue. However, she doesn't show up to Sue's house and tells her that she is staying with her sister instead. It is revealed at the end of the episode that Shannon did not stay with her sister, but she in fact is still living with Cooter, whom she decided to forgive for beating her. Props Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany confront Shannon in the teachers' lounge because Mercedes saw her with Cooter at the movies and they notice she's still wearing her wedding ring. She tries to explain to them that she's giving him another chance. She says that he now knows that if he's ever mean again, she's out. However, a flashback indicates that he has continued being verbally abusive to her. She has a realization while speaking with Puck, and she goes home to tell Cooter she's leaving him. When he becomes increasingly upset and angry, he shouts, "Who's going to love you now?" She replies, simply, "Me," and walks out. It's is currently unknown if the Cooter - Beiste storyline will continue in Season Four Songs Related Songs *''Jolene'' by Dolly Parton. (I Kissed a Girl) *''Cell Block Tango'' by The Cast of' 'Chicago. (Choke) *''Shake It Out'' by Florence + the Machine. ''(Choke) *Mean'' by ''Taylor Swift. ''(Props) Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples